


Technoblade never dies . . . Something that he regrets

by VoidMoth



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood Good, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I feel sorry for Techno, Killing, Other, Techno Deserves Better, Techno is hurt, Violence, technoblade never dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidMoth/pseuds/VoidMoth
Summary: Technoblade never diesA sentence that ends up having a way more different impact then the people expectOr Techno being under way too much pressure and not being able to show any weakness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	Technoblade never dies . . . Something that he regrets

_Technoblade never dies_

A sentence that he probably hears 3 times a day

A sentence that he grew to despise

A sentence that he always hears parents say to their kids

A sentence that people use to make themselves feel safer

Every time he hears that sentence it feels like more pressure is being put onto his shoulders

People see him as someone who is impossible to beat

As someone who is able to solve every problem

As someone who has no weaknesses and isn’t scared of anything

And the worst thing is it isn’t even true

He can die and has died multiple times

But if he can die what makes him so strong?

Something that he’s done centuries ago 

The decision he made in his life that he regrets the most

The pact that he made with the Blood God

The God promised him strength and no ageing 

But in return for that he had to take lives

The pact ripped away his emotions making him like a hollow shell 

Without a future, a past and no home

It also brought something else

Whenever he died falling into the endless void before you respawn where time doesn’t really exist

He would be punished 

Punished for being weak and for getting beaten

Punished for being a disappointment 

The pain he felt made him scream 

It felt like being ripped apart 

Like he was slowly burning from the inside

He regrets it

He could break the pact saving him from all the punishment that he would have to feel in the future

But he had to protect the people

Without him they would be weak and helpless.

So he keeps on fighting 

Through the pain and pressure


End file.
